Kan-Ra vs Ermac
Kan-Ra vs Ermac is a What-if Death Battle made by Kamehameha300. Description Killer Instinct vs Mortal Kombat! Today we have two mummy warriors with extraordinary abilities! Will Ermac no longer need his life energy? Or is Ermac simply...many more? Interlude '(Cue Invader - Jim Johnston)' Wiz: Mummies. Dried up people wrapped in bandages. Usually made because of culture. '''Boomstick: Now, what happens when you make them evil, give them powers and fight skill, and put them in a fighting game. Well I'm telling you: you get something absolutely batshit crazy! Like Kan-Ra, the life energy stealing mummy.' Wiz: And Ermac, the being of many souls. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their Weapons, Armor, and Skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Kan-Ra Wiz: Back in Babylonian times, there were Kings, Queens, and many others. But one vizier was unlike other people. His name was Kan-Ra. Kan-Ra was an extremely handsome man who used magnetism to sway people's minds. He became a bit too confident though, and decided to orchestrate a conspiracy against the King, that involved a Wealthy Noble, a General, a Bandit, and Himself. Boomstick: That pretty much sums up my first date. Wiz: Unfortunately for Kan-Ra, the King was fully aware of the upcoming betrayal and used dark magic to curse the four. The King also took away Kan's mind-swaying powers. But Kan wouldn't give up that easily. Boomstick: So Kan went on an EPIC QUEST to seek out a way to break free of the curse. Over the years, being exposed to dark magic and other horrific conditions fucked him up physically and mentally. His body rotted, slowly withering away until he looked like absolute shit. But when you thought thing's couldn't get any stranger, he found out that he couldn't die like a NORMAL person. Man, being Kan-Ra sucks. Wiz: Kan-Ra now searches for ancient items to ease the pain of the rotting, seeking out sorcerers, and defeating those who stand in his way... Boomstick: So, Kan-Ra then learned to use his new Mummy form to fight effectively. He can use his bandages as weapons, and even controls sand to use to his advantage in fights...lame. Wiz: Due to meeting up with many and taking many magical items, Kan-Ra uses sorcery to hold these abilities. Kan has also figured out that he can steal his opponent's life energy. This not only heals him, but it boosts his powers slightly. Boomstick: WHAT?! That little asshole steals his opponent's hard-earned life energy? Jeez, who knew mummies could be such douchebags? (Kan-Ra: YOU WON'T BE NEEDING THIS ANYMORE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!) Ermac Wiz: In the world of Mortal Kombat, each major area has a ruler to look after the area. The ruler of Outworld is a cruel tyrant named Shao Khan. Boomstick: And of course an asshole like Khan has complete access to souls as if they were Pokemon cards! So then Khan was like, "Hey, you know what would be a good idea? If I fused together multiple souls of dead warriors to get one minion! What a waste of souls. Although I must admit: some of his minions do suck. A picture if Baraka is then shown Wiz: Fusing these souls together created a being named Ermac. Ermac was used to go on missions to fulfill certain needs. One of these missions was to go into the Netherrealm to slay a demon. However, the dark energy of the Netherrealm severely weakened Ermac's powers. So Ermac found a man named Shujinko. Shujinko told Ermac of a "soul stone"... Boomstick: Infinty War. Not even gonna say anything else. Wiz: Anyway, to repay Shujinko for his help, Ermac taught Shujinko in the ways of Telekinesis. When Ermac returned from his journey, he was surprised to find that Shao Kahn had been killed by the Elder Gods. This was a problem, because Ermac had dedicated his life to serving Shao Kahn. He still did...but since Kahn was dead, Ermac roamed the lands with no purpose. Boomstick: Pathetic. Actually, Ermac did something pretty decent. He was saved by a warrior named Kenshi, and in return he heloed Kenshi improve his Telekinetic Abilities. Wiz: Ermac is skilled in combat, and his Telekinetic abilities sure help. He can use these abilities in several different ways, whether being able to push, slam, or throw his opponents around like a ragdoll. Boomstick: So if this analysis has taught us anything, it's that if you mix two different things together, than it automatically eauals success. So if I mix this C4 and a Bean Burrito... Wiz: Wait wha- BOOOM! Ermac 1: We are many. Ermac 2: We are many more. Ermac 1: We are...manymoreplusinfintytimesinfintynopaybacks. Pre-Death Battle (Cue Invader - Jim Johnston) Wiz: Alright. The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle Thunder crashed loudly, overlooking a rainy area. The Sky Temple. It was night time, and believe it or not, nothing abnormal seemed to be present. Then again, after Lord Shinnok's defeat, nothing evil had dared to rise. No evil seemed to be around here. This proved to be wrong as fuck, because a mummy soon enters. He was wrapped in bandages, covered in bits of sand and small artifacts. He had pale white eyes and a ghastly grin with decaying teeth. This was Kan-Ra. Kan definitely wasn't unnoticed; for monks were on guard. Monk #1: You! Don't come any closer! Monk #2: Yes! Leave now! Kan simply chuckled and lifted his head up, revealing his smile. Kan-Ra: I think not. You are simply little annoyances in my way. I can easily destroy you, so I will give you a choice. Get out of my way and I won't have to destroy you. The Monk's looked at each other and looked back at Kan. Monk #2: We will have to MAKE you leave! Kan laughs and flings out a bandage to grab a monk. He pulls one closer and grabs him...before putting his hand in front if the monk and sucking out a ball of energy, before closing it in his hand. The Monk falls limp. As the other Monk watches in shock, Kan whips out his bandage and knocks out the Monk with one swift movement. Kan-Ra: Hehe. Kan leaps above a gate and lands in front of a small part of the temple. Kan-Ra: Finally... Kan then hears an unknown voice from behind... Unknown Bro: Stop right there! Kan turns around...and the source of the voice was really goddamn strange.A man...thing...covered in a cloak, revealing a decaying face. This was unmistakeably Ermac. Ermac: I cannot let you enter this temple. Kan scoffed. Kan: Please... Kan tried to walk past, but he found that he couldn't move. He was being stopped by Ermac's Telekinesis. Ermac then throws Kan into the gate. Kan soon recovers. Kan-Ra: A fight? Ha! Fine. Besides...you'll make a fine specimen. Ermac gets into a fighting position. FIGHT! Kan leaps high, attempting to flying kick Ermac, but Ermac stops him with Telekinesis. He also uses it to slam Kan against the ground three times. Before Kan can recover, Ermac backflip-kicks Kan with both feet, before blasting him with a soul ball. Ermac tries to go in for another kick, but this time Kan wraps his bandages around his leg and throws him to the ground. He then spins in a tornado with his bandages, launching a flurry of bandage smacks, the last one launching Ermac into the air. Kan shoots out another bandage which wraps around Ermac. Kan slams Ermac to the ground. Kan-Ra: HA! I told you, I-'' Ermac retaliates with an uppercut, stunning him temporarily. Ermac jumps up and flies right into Jan's face with both feet, before landing with a backflip. Kan gets up and dodges a Telekinetic Push, before launching an attempted Ultra Combo. This combo was a combination of whips, kicks, punches, and spins. As he goes in for the final hit, Ermac stops him with a Telekinetic Push. '''C-C-C-COMBO BREAKER!' Ermac: You have lasted longer than most intruders. But we are many, and you are but one. So you will be stopped.! But Kan was ready this time, and he summons a sand tornado, lifting a spinning Ermac into the air. He then sends out several insects to viciously sting Ermac. When Ermac finally landed, Kan put him in a hold and held out his hand...before sucking out his life energy. Kan-Ra: YOU WON'T BE NEEDING '''THIS' ANYMORE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'' But then the craziest thing happened: Ermac opened his eyes and grabbed a surprised Kan-Ra by the throat. He held on tightly, before throwing him high before grabbing him with Telekinesis. Kan-Ra: W-What? Impossible! How did you survive that?! Ermac: We told you. Ermac prepared himself.... Ermac: We are many. Ermac then slowly ripped a screaming Kan-Ra in half. From the head to the bottom. Ermac: You are but one. With one swift movement, Ermac tore Kan-Ra in half, killing him instantly. The light in his eyes then faded. Ermac then let Kan's corpse fall. Ermac: And a pathetic one at that. KO! Results Ermac continues guarding, ignoring Kan's corpse Boomstick: Ya see that Kan? That's called Karma. Wiz: This was actually very close. Both Kan and Ermac were incredibly deadly fighters. However, Ermac wasn't the kind of opponent that Kan was used too. Boonstick: For one thing, Ermac simply had more experience. Sure Kan has been around for hundreds of years, but Ermac is a combo of thousands of souls belonging to trained warriors with incredible experience. An awesomely powerful warrior...except thousands. Wiz: Another reason is that Ermac's Telekinesis was able to counter pretty much anything Kan could throw at him. Kan's bandages and speed could easily be stopped by Ermac's Telekinesis. These were Kan's main advantages, because he hasn't exactly shown feats of extreme skill. Boonstick: Wait a minute Wiz. Is there any real guarantee that tearing Kan in half would kill him? Wiz: Well...yes and no. You see, Kan has been shown to easily be defeated with normal attacks. To kill and undead being, you usually have to destroy it's brain or body. AKA, what Ermac can easily do with Telekinesis. Even if this DIDN'T kill Kan, it would certainly keep him from fighting. Boomstick: But two giant factors mix together to create the ultimate reason. Kan is cocky, and the life energy stealing trick won't work. Wiz: Indeed. Whenever Kan defeats an opponent, he always steals there life energy. He always expects it to go smoothly. But since Ermac is made of THOUSANDS of souls, stealing the regular portion couldn't kill him. Weaken him maybe. But not kill. Kan was simply countered by Ermac in every category. Boomstick: Looks like Kan was only half the man Ermac was. Wiz: The Winner is Ermac. Next Time On Death Battle Boomstick: Next Time on Death Battle. A bulky black being with sharp teeth and a long tongue battles Spider-Man. VS A man in a hoodie runs up a building, before leaping off of it. VENOM VS ALEX MERCER SEASON 1 FINALE Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Kamehameha300 Category:'Killer Instinct vs Mortal Kombat' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018